


cherik 30天挑战

by che_hydrogen



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing(That's what the author said), M/M, Maybe more than 30 days for me, One Shot Collection, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_hydrogen/pseuds/che_hydrogen
Summary: Here is the Chinese translation of 30 Days of Cherik.And Thanks for the permission of LessienSeregon!





	1. Day 1：你的OTP第一次接吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Days of Cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231861) by [notedbreadthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/notedbreadthief). 



> 目前是Cherik无差。每一章之间没有确切的联系。  
> 译者刚开始进入翻译圈，欢迎捉虫。
> 
> 30天题目：  
> Day 1：你的OTP的第一次接吻
> 
> Day 2：你的OTP下厨却把厨房弄得一团糟
> 
> Day 3：你的OTP搬新家了
> 
> Day 4：今天是A的生日但是B忘记了
> 
> Day 5：你的OTP在海边度过了一天
> 
> Day 6：你的OTP在雨中共舞
> 
> Day 7：你的OTP一起听音乐
> 
> Day 8：你的OTP打架了
> 
> Day 9：A 被吓坏了，但B去安慰他
> 
> Day 10：你的OTP在漫长的一天后相拥而睡
> 
> Day 11：A生病了，B来照顾他
> 
> Day 12：你的OTP一起过圣诞
> 
> Day 13：你的OTP一起去买车
> 
> Day 14：你的OTP共穿一件夹克/大衣
> 
> Day 15：你的OTP是互相扶持的好友，而且已经是友谊以上的状态了
> 
> Day 16：A伤了B的心
> 
> Day 17：你的OTP参加一场葬礼
> 
> Day 18：你的OTP相互坦诚他们内心深处最黑暗的秘密
> 
> Day 20：你的OTP很诅丧一起借酒消愁然后醉得一塌糊涂
> 
> Day 20：A吃了B的醋
> 
> Day 21：你的OTP一起偷东西
> 
> Day 22：A给B送花
> 
> Day 23：你的OTP在干活时相互调情
> 
> Day 24：A第一次见B的家长
> 
> Day 25：A指导B完成作业
> 
> Day 26：你的OTP就像Bonnie和Clyde（电影《雌雄大盗》）一样，最后共赴死亡
> 
> Day 27：A第一次发现了B的纹身
> 
> Day 28：你的OTP在长时间分离后终于团圆了
> 
> Day 29：你的OTP被困在电梯里了
> 
> Day 30：你的OTP结婚啦
> 
> （Day 31：你的OTP的第一次上床）

tag：高中AU，无能力。

\-------  
  
Charles从来没有接吻过，无论是女孩，或是其他什么人。因此Erik嘴唇的触感跟他的想象大相径庭。那两片唇瓣温暖而柔软，因为主人不使用润唇膏之类的东西而有点干燥。但Charles自动忽略了这点，毕竟情人眼里出西施嘛。  
  
在Charles的设想中，他的初吻绝对不是在同学生日会（如果不是知道了Erik会去，他才不会去掺和呢。）上玩转酒瓶的时候献出去的。不过现在这个情况也不赖。Oh，好吧，Erik已经停下来了。Charles努力压下了失望的神色。毕竟，Emma和她的朋友们还不清楚他那暗搓搓的小心思，Charles也不急着将它大白于天下。  
  
“现在到你来转了。”Emma看向Erik。Erik叹了口气，坐回了他的位置，拨转了一下酒瓶。Charles心不在焉地看着那个瓶子，他的大脑还在循环播放刚才的那个吻。他刚刚在众目睽睽之下和那个他窥视了快一年的人亲上了！但Erik是怎么想的呢？Erik喜欢那个吻吗？反正在那个酒瓶停下的那一秒，Erik就毫不犹豫地站起身走向Charles了。而Charles才是那个不安地看着对方好一段时间后才扭扭捏捏站起来接吻的那个人。  
  
Charles听到有人轻咳了一声。于是他立即收回了神游的思绪，看向不再转动的玻璃瓶——那个瓶口直直地指向他的方向。  
  
太好了，我又要再亲他一次了。我双手双脚地赞成。Charles内心OS。就像整个世界都在看热闹不嫌事大一样，所有人摇着头起哄，幸灾乐祸的“啊哈”此起彼伏。Raven打断了大家的哄闹，说道：“现在已经过了15秒钟了，所以你们懂得。”然后她毫无良心地露出了看好戏的笑容。  
  
当然啦，他们都知道这意味着什么。  
  
Charles站了起来。  
  
“你准备好了吗？”Erik在他们的脸几乎贴到一起的时候问道。  
  
Charles的内心还在纠结要回答“打一出生就准备好了”还是“还没有没有没有没有”（“Nopenopenopenope”）的时候，他的嘴巴已经替他做了决定，简洁明了：“Yeah。”  
  
于是Erk倾下身，双方又再次唇畔相触，但这一次他们更加投入了。Erik的嘴唇依然还是有点起皮，但Charles又一次无视了这点小瑕疵。过了一会儿，Charles微启双唇，使得Erik能够加深这个吻，就好像这么做只是为了满足其他人的恶作剧心情一样。不像第一次，Erik这次并没有立即结束接吻。不过，这次是Charles先停下来的——因为他缺氧了。  
  
“我们应该经常练习这个。”Charles用只能被Erik听到的音量说道。  
  
“当然。”年长一点的男孩这么回答。


	2. Day 2：你的OTP下厨结果把厨房弄得一团糟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Cherick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag：有能力现代AU，已经在一起了，甜甜甜甜甜。

Charles检查着他们在料理台上一字排开的东西。南瓜，鸡蛋，牛奶，南瓜，香料，面粉，南瓜，黄油，洋葱，蒜头，更多的香料，南瓜……

他们准备做南瓜派、南瓜汤等等等等Raven计划在今天晚上的万圣节party用到的食物。

不知道Raven用了手段，反正她说服了Charles来给她的客人准备晚餐。然后Charles不费吹灰之力地就把他的男朋友拉下水来帮他。在准备完这些食物后，他们两人计划着开车回到Erik的房子，捧着几块pizza依偎在沙发里看《神秘博士》的光碟。就算那些邻里的孩子跑到他们门前敲门说什么“trick or treat”也雷打不动，这样他们就能把所有Erik买来的糖果据为己用了。

Erik一直以来期待着的完美的万圣节就要实现了。或者说这会是一个完美而普通的夜晚，毕竟他从来都不关心万圣节这种东西——在他长大的地方可没有万圣节这一说。

“那么，东西都备齐了吗？”Erik确认道。

Charles点了点头。“都齐了。那我们现在应该先做……”他停顿了一下，随后抓起面粉袋，“南瓜派。”

经过实践证明，Erik的能力在厨事上非常有用。他能同时给所有的南瓜去瓢，这无疑大大提高了整个工作的效率，尽管基本上整个南瓜都被他掏空了，而残渣被弄得到处都是。Charles负责处理派皮，其破坏卫生的程度与Erik不相上下。然后不知道怎么搞的，他开始往Erik丢面皮，Erik立即用汤匙制作了简易的投掷器报复性地回丢南瓜籽。

当烤箱终于等到了一个可以烤的派，而南瓜汤也终于放在炉灶上煲着的时候，整个厨房就像被战火狂轰滥炸了一遍一样。墙上更是嵌满了南瓜籽，毕竟Erik需要练习一下他那汤匙投掷器的准度（而Charles一直在干扰Erik的注意力）。

“祝你打扫开心。”Charles一屁股坐到地上道。

Erik给了Charles一个质询的眼神，然后他也紧挨着后者坐了下来：“Oh，拜托，你刚刚只是在打下手好吗？我是说我才是那个干活干得多的人。”

“但这破坏也基本上是你搞出来的，”Charles回击道。

“话是这么说没错，”Erik咕哝着抱怨道。他轻轻吻了一下Charles，然后站起身，无视了墙上那些会沾到他衣服上的浆汁靠了过去：“我们得要先把厨房收拾好以免你妹妹发火，然后才能回去看《神秘博士》吗？”

然后Raven进来了。“你们他妈的在我的厨房干了些什么？”她在她看到橙色的汁点点缀在墙上、地板上、天花板上、桌上的时候尖叫出声。

Charles和Erik只能紧张地干笑起来。


	3. Day 3：你的OTP搬新家啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三天  
> Tag：现代AU，无能力，甜甜甜甜甜，副CP为Hank/Raven，Charles坐回轮椅了

“好了，我觉得这样就行了。”Erik直起身，“最后一个橱柜。这样就收拾妥当了。”

Raven再赞同不过道：“终于成了！你敢再挑三拣四吗，Chuck？你的表情已经出卖你了。”

“我还是觉得……”Charles喃念着把轮椅滚到了房间的另一侧，“我认为那个壁橱放在另一面墙会比较好。”

“一定要现在就搬吗？”Raven还在挣扎，“你没有看到我已经累成狗了吗？你们两个可以明天自己弄这个。当然啦，这里的‘你们两个’就是指Erik的意思。”

“去你的，真是站着说话不腰疼。”

我只是在陈述事实而已。”Raven毫不客气地顶了回去。

“确实。”Charles打断了两人的唇枪舌剑，“看上去我可帮不上什么忙。不过我也就对那个壁橱的位置不满意了。就差临门一脚，Raven，然后你就可以回家了，而我们也能够休息了。”

“好吧。”Erik咕哝道。

大概十五分钟后，Charles终于心满意足地首肯了那个壁橱的位置。新房子的一切终于完美地达到了双方的要求。Well，几乎一切。还有些箱子里的东西还没有收拾好，不过此刻Erik果断无视了它们。

Raven打电话给Hank让他来接自己回家后回身跟她的兄长和兄夫道别。

“谢谢你来帮忙，”Charles说道，“如果没有你我们没办法整理完这些东西。”

“举手之劳而已。”Raven回道，“祝你们新家的第一晚过得开心。”她俯下身子轻轻拥抱了一下Charles，随后转向Erik，“你会好好看着我的哥哥的吧，对吧？”

Erik笑道：“当然会的。走吧，Hank很可能已经在楼下等着了。”

“好吧，好吧。我这就走。”Raven大笑起来，她自有一套对付精疲力竭的Erik Lehnsherr的方法，“晚安。”

Erik在Raven关门离开后闪电般地回到了卧室，连衣服都懒得脱就钻进了被窝里：“就算是你也不能阻止我睡觉，Charles。”听着被枕头模糊了的声音，Charles轻笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：我也不知道为什么，反正我对这篇文章无感。


	4. Day 4：今天是A的生日，但是B忘记了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四天  
> Tag：已经在一起了，Charles还是坐在轮椅上，天启后，甜甜甜甜甜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：因为昨天有一篇比较短，所以我今天写得多一点来补偿你们。希望你们喜欢！

基本上Charles是整栋宅子里最早起床的人，今天也是如此。他穿好衣服后悄无声息地把自己挪到了轮椅上，然后离开了他和Erik的卧室。还没进厨房，Charles已经看见Hank在里面了，一如既往。

“早安，Professor。”因为大部分的孩子还在睡，Hank一边小声问候一边给Charles倒了杯咖啡。

“谢啦，Hank。”Charles喝完了他今天的第一杯咖啡后，开始着手检查看看是否全体师生都安好。感谢上帝，他们的确如此。同时，他也发现Erik已经起床了，而且情绪前所未有的高涨。事出反常必有妖。

早上好，亲爱的。Charles通过心灵感应向Erik问候道。他能感觉到Erik释放出来的愉悦心情，不过他同时也感觉到了其它紧随而来的思绪。Charles迅速地把他们之间的连接“挂断”了。

“操！”

“怎么了？”Hank在泡咖啡的同时向Charles投去了关怀的一瞥。

Charles叹息：“我完全忘记了今天的Erik的生日！”

“Oh，”年轻一点的男人道，“就是今天吗？”Charles脸上的表情足以告诉Hank答案了，“好吧，那你需要准备什么小礼物吗？或者来一场浪漫的短途双人旅行？”

“浪漫双人短途游似乎不错。他对礼物什么的不怎么感兴趣。我得再想想……”Charles不着边际地喃念道，“天啊，我才刚想起来这是我们第一次一起过生日。之前他不是还在监狱关着就是在波兰藏着。我完全毫无头绪！”

“象棋约会如何？”Hank提议，这个在过去百试百灵。

“就它了！”Charles拍案决定。

但是去哪约会是个问题。在之后的十五分钟内，双方一边给学生们准备早餐一边就这点进行了深入地交流。Hank觉得他之前和Raven约了一次会的那间位于华盛顿的小咖啡馆就不错，但Charles立即以“把一个去年还要毁灭世界还闹得尽人皆知的人带到大城市简直是作死”为由否决了这个提议。于是Hank又提议去问问李千欢，Charles把这个列入了备选方案。

随后他感应到Erik走进了厨房，Charles情急之下不得不利用心灵感应强制掐掉了Hank的声音：他来了！接着他把Erik打发去叫醒那些还在睡觉的学生——当然是用嘴把请求说出来的。

整个早餐，Charles都在战战兢兢地竭力向Erik隐藏起自己忘记了对方生日的心思。之后李千欢找到了他，说Hank已经把事情始末都告诉她了，而她也刚好知道一个Scott时不时会带Jean过去的好去处。Charles充满感激地请教了具体的位置，然后不动声色地跟往常一样回到了自己的办公室。

晚上七点的时候，Charles如约在花园那处被Scott烧成灰的地方等到了Erik。他们的四周的树木基本上都被残害得差不多了，看上去真的是字面意义上的弱不禁风。

“我们这是要去哪里？”Erik困惑不已。

接着他从Charles那里得到了“去了你就知道了”的这种模棱两可说了等于没说的回答，同时也收到了他得推着Charles走的暗示。

然后他们钻进了树林里。一路上Erik不得不用能力让Charles的轮椅浮起来以避过横七竖八倒在地上的树木残骸。等两个变种人到达Charles选择的地方时，时间都已经过去了半个小时。

“就是这里了。”Charles说道。Erik三步并作两步跟上了Charles的身侧。这处空地上有一个小湖，湖面被夕阳的余晖染成了橘红色。

Erik被眼前的美景攫住了全部的心神，而Charles则滚着轮椅从一块巨大而造型独特的石头后面拿出了一个东西——一个Peter应他请求事先放在这里的包裹。他小心翼翼地从里面拿出了两个酒杯、一瓶威士忌和一副象棋。

“Erik？”Charles向年长的男人喊了声，等到后者回头看的时候才继续说道，“Happy Birthday。”


	5. Day 5：你的OTP在海边度过了一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五天
> 
> tag：Charles依旧坐着轮椅，XMF时期，基情四射的寻找变种人之路（gay也有愉快的意思，不知道作者是不是想表示双关），甜甜甜甜甜

Charles依旧坐着轮椅，XMF时期，基情四射的寻找变种人之路（gay也有愉快的意思，不知道作者是不是想表示双关），甜甜甜甜甜

“Charles，我认为我们已经动身去找下一个变种人了。既然这个孩子已经拒绝了我们，那么我们也就没有理由再待在这里了。”Erik一边停车一边嘴上还在不停地抱怨。

“那么你就错了。我们可是有正当理由留下来的。”年轻一点的男人反驳，“你就是那个理由。你需要放松放松。而这里，有迷人的小镇、美丽的海洋，正是放松心情的好去处。择日不如撞日嘛。”

“这么做除了浪费时间毫无意义。”

“这怎么能说是浪费时间呢？相信我，劳逸结合更能提高效率。”Charles低声道。

“好吧，听你的。”Erik最终还是妥协了，“但必须由我来决定我们怎么放松。”

最后，两个人只是在小镇的街道上漫无目的地逛起来了。毕竟除了“坐落在俄勒冈（Oregon）的某处”这一点外，Erik连这个镇子叫什么名字在什么地方都不知道。更别说他现在满脑子的都是恨不得立马开车继续寻找同伴的想法了。

与之相反的，Charles倒十分享受这种游荡，一如他之前每到一个新地方所做的事情一样。他会陶醉于各地居民略有不同的观念中。这种感觉难以言喻，如果一定要形容的话，它就像给他的心灵感应注入了新的活力、

在把整个小镇都走遍了之后，Erik决定去海边走走。如今已经进入初秋，可能对大部分人来说水温已经偏低了，但在风平浪静的时候也未尝不可一试。 

他们在离水面仅仅几步远的地方坐了下来，分享着Charles带来的食物。吃饱餍足后，他们就这么躺在沙滩上静静地仰视着无云晴空。

当天晚上，Charles问起Erik是否喜欢这种活动。

后者不置可否，因为他知道Charles已经明白自己的愉悦之情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //作者有话说：这章有点短，对不起啦。


	6. Day 6：你的OTP在雨中共舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六天
> 
> tag：有能力AU，小孩子AU，Charles大概11或12岁，Erik 13岁。

不同于近日来温暖而干爽的夜晚，今天晚上风雨大作电闪雷鸣——暴风雨打破了村庄的沉寂，甚至把好几个人从梦境中惊醒。  
  
Charles就是其中一个，但哪怕没被吵醒，他也没有办法完全入睡。年轻的心灵感应者并不能屏蔽那些邻居们的梦境，这些梦境不仅仅是噩梦，也有些令他在之后几天见到对方都会感觉不适的梦。因为梦境中他们所恐惧的或者所向往的东西，很可能会让彻底颠覆以往你对他认知。  
  
因此Charles会努力将自己的精神集中到某一个让他感到自在些的意识上。一般情况下他会选择另外一个小孩的大脑。  
  
不过，与隔壁小孩入睡后的那平静思绪不同的是，Charles发现了一个清醒的意识在磅礴大雨中瑟缩在他门前的路边嘤嘤低泣。  
  
一个年龄与Charles相仿的小男孩坐在大雨里。Charles做不到袖手旁观，于是他决定去帮帮对方。  
  
Charles蹑手蹑脚地翻出了几件保暖的衣服穿好，爬下楼梯，揣着钥匙和雨伞缓缓地推开了大门，又在蹿出去后把门静悄悄地阖上了。这么大的雨势四周有一片昏暗，Charles完全看不到那个男孩在哪里，不过幸好他还有心灵感应这一手。他小心翼翼地探查着对方的浅层思维，最终找到了后者的名字。  
  
“Erik？”Charles向对方所在的位置叫喊着，心里暗暗祈祷自己的声音不会被雨声淹没无踪。他如愿以偿了。  
  
“你是谁？”Erik站了起来，因为湿冷双腿还在不停地打颤，“你怎么会知道我的名字的？”  
  
“我叫Charles。我能……我能听到别人的想法，差不多是这样。你要进屋里来吗？看上去你快被冻坏了。”  
  
Erik盯了Charles一会，这才钻到了伞下面。他集中精神道： _你能听到我现在在想什么吗？_  
  
“能。”因为Erik已经站在他面前了，所以Charles放低了音量，“如果这让你感到不适，那请接受我的道歉。因为如果不这么做，我没办法找到你。”  
  
“不会，没有什么过不去的。我……”Erik狠狠地打了个激灵，冷得话都说不出来了。  
  
“我们先进去再说吧。”Charles提议。Erik说不出话于是只能点了点头。  
  
在关上大门后，Charles通过心灵感应叮嘱Erik道： _我爸妈已经睡着了，我们最好就在脑内交流别出声以免吵醒他们。你先换身干净的衣服先。_  
  
Erik并没有回答，仅仅默默地跟着Charles爬上楼梯回到后者的房间。  
  
虽然Erik比Charles高一点，但是Charles的衣柜里还是能找到一些适合前者身形的衣服。  
  
_你不介意我……_ Erik指了指Charles的衣服，又指了指自己，问道。  
  
Charles瞪大了眼睛，但他很快反应过来。 _Oh，这……不，我不介意的。我见过更糟糕的_ （不太能理解“I’ve see worse”的意思） _。_ 他善解人意地在Erik换衣服的时候转过身，后者把换下的湿衣服放在了暖气上。  
  
_我换好了。_ Erik想道，于是Charles转了回来。  
  
_你知道的……_ Charles想道。 _如果你想，你在这里待一晚都没问题。_ Charles并不担心Erik会偷他们家的东西或者干些其它事情。能够被允许进入屋子里都已经让Erik感激不已了。  
  
_谢谢你。_ 除此之外Erik都不知道该说什么好了。  
  
两个男孩缩进Charles的被窝里。尽管已经换上了干爽的衣服，Erik摸起来仍跟冰块没什么两样，于是Charles抱着他试图用体温让Erik身体温暖起来。  
  
_当时你想要说什么？你知道的，就是在外面的时候。_ Charles好奇道。  
  
Erik不假思索地回答： _我当时想说我觉得你的天赋超棒。而且我也能做些不寻常的事情。_  
  
为了进一步说明自己的意思，Erik举起一只手指向房门。紧接着Charles听到了就像落锁一样的“咔哒”一声。  
  
_你能够用念力移物吗？_ Charles问道。  
  
Erik把手臂缩回了被窝里。 _差不多吧。我只能移动那些金属做的东西。_ 他进一步解释道。  
  
Charles忍不住咧嘴笑起来。 _知道我不是世界上唯一一个……与众不同的人的感觉真好。_ 他感受到了Erik未说出口的赞同。于是他又忍不住继续幻想下去。 _如果当时天上下的是温水的话，我们会做什么呢？_  
  
_我会让你的雨伞飘浮起来以告诉你我的特异功能。然后我会开心到跳起舞来，因为我终于不再孤单了。_ Erik心想。  
  
因为两人都精疲力竭了，所以双方都没再说话。这是自Charles觉醒了读心能力后第一次这么轻松地入睡——因为他终于有了一个能够抓住自己全部心思的人了。在迷迷糊糊中，他这么想道： _那么我会当你的舞伴，和你一起跳舞。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //作者有话说：上一篇文章太短了，所以我今天写了800+的小故事。祝你们食用愉快。
> 
> 顺便说一句，我对这篇非常满意，我觉得这是我迄今为止写得最好的一章。
> 
> //译者有话说：因为明天要上一整天的课，所以明天停更一天。


	7. Day 7：你的OTP一起听音乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七章
> 
> Tag：现代AU，无能力AU，万磁爹（哇哦）（Dadneto），Erik说啥都是对的

“你是认真的吗？”Charles一进房门就按耐不住地开口问道。

“没错，我是认真的。Lorna想要我跟她一起去，而我不想表现得就像完全不懂得欣赏流行乐的古板家长一样。”

“你这种不情不愿的态度就已经决定了到时你就是一个老古板了好吗。”Charles吐槽。

“的确，”Erik没有反驳，“但至少我得先听听几首曲子做好功课吧。基于患难与共、要死一起死的方针，你得陪我一起听这些不知道会差到哪里去的东西。”

“也就是说，”Charles道，“我们今天晚上的外出活动可能被取消了，就……因为你的女儿是那个中二乐队的迷妹，而你为了陪她去参加他们的演唱会而要我帮你临机抱佛脚一下？”

“别让她听到你这么说。不过，没错，这正是今晚的计划。”

Charles长叹一声，但还是乖乖地坐到了Erik旁边。

Erik先挑出了Lorna最喜欢的那张专辑开始听。一曲完毕，Charles觉得这跟每天在电台循环播放的流行音乐并没有什么两样，毫无新意。剩下的那些曲子也基本都是如此，全篇都是那几句毫无营养的歌词重复来重复去的。在Charles看来，这些曲子的唯一功能就是震得他脑门发痛。

在和同样饱受噪音荼毒的Erik堪堪坚持到第六首歌时，Charles决定找些乐子来把自己的大脑从那些魔性的旋律中解救出来。于是，没过多久，那些原本在他们脑海里奔腾叫啸的旋律就彻底沦落成了两人的动作片背景音乐。这时，Lorna因为听到父亲房间里传出了自己喜欢的音乐而满腹疑惑地推门而入，但在下一秒，她毫不犹豫地转身快步离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：Lorna的三观八成受到了强烈冲击。


	8. Day 8：你的OTP吵架/打架了。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七八
> 
> 故事背景大概发生在金刚狼和逆转未来之间（所以今天是老年组）
> 
> Tag：Charles还是坐着轮椅（可能吧，我也没写出来），分别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：
> 
> 设定来源：
> 
> 几天前我在油管上看到了一段讨论飞机上最惹人烦的人的视频，Sir Patrick出演男一号（值得一看，反正我当时简直是笑尿了。视频地址：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObgpFydLOcw&list=FLZK7GXcMs04-kciEorN_-1w&index=1）。
> 
> 然后有人在下面留了评论说视频中还漏了一类也很烦人的乘客，就是那些经常吵架的小情侣。于是脑洞清奇的我就留言说那就需要伊安爵爷来出演男二号了。
> 
> 然后在构思今天这一题的时候，我就想起了那个评论，深感这个梗简直就是为它而生的。
> 
> 于是这篇文就这么诞生了。哈哈

“为什么我们就不能直接搭你的私人飞机走呢？”Erik叹了口气。Charles仰天长叹：他们准备飞六个小时，而飞机刚起飞Erik就已经喋喋不休地抱怨起来了。Erik置若罔闻：“你难道不知道每次Logan过安检的时候要费多少时间吗？”  
  
“当然，我当然知道，你已经把这句话翻来覆去地念得我耳朵快要起茧了。你们原本可以让我帮忙蒙混过关的，但你们死活就是要和安检员死扛到底，就差要暴起大杀四方了，这怪我喽？”Charles咕哝道。  
  
“是这样没错。但我没有让在场所有人掉一根头发，这可是莫大的成就，为此我认为我应该被颁个小锦旗以资表扬。”  
  
“哦，是吗？那么我也需要一幅小锦旗来歌颂一下我的自控能力。相信我，每次见到你我的拳头都非常想跟你的脸来个热情四射的亲密接触，要克制住它可不是一件容易的事。”  
  
“跟你说你也不懂。”Erik烦躁地想着为什么自己会蠢逼到跟Charles一起搭飞机。历史的经验告诉他，这对他的神经有百害而无一利。  
  
“Erik，我可是个心灵感应者，谢谢。”  
  
Erik觉得自己真是受够了。“那你知道吗，我现在就要走。”他站起身。  
  
“我们现在可是在天上！你是要从飞机上跳下去还是怎样？”  
  
“倒是被你说中了。”Erik跨过Charles的大腿，走向了机尾。“Kitty？你能帮我一个小忙吗？”当他Erik看到坐在Rogue旁边的kitty的时候他叫了一声。  
  
年轻的变种人略带疑惑地抬起眼：“什么事，Mr Lehnsherr？”  
  
“你能把我送到机舱外面吗？”  
  
“啥？”Kitty和Rogue不约而同地惊呼出声。  
  
“我得到外面去。”Erik解释。  
  
“呃，好吧。”Kitty站了起来，向Erik伸出手。后者握住了Kitty的手，穿过了座椅、Rogue的双腿然后是机舱壁，钻出了机身。于是他松开了Kitty的手，凭借着自己的能力把自己吸在飞机上。  
  
Kitty坐了回去。“这家伙脑回路有点怪怪的……”她低声咕哝着，而听到她的抱怨的Rogue再赞同不过地点了点头。  
  
与此同时，Charles从窗户向外看着，用心灵感应定位到了Erik所在。  
  
我讨厌你。他在Erik脑子里咆哮道。  
  
不，你才不会呢。Erik回应。他的视线在地面上搜索着他待会能够用来辅助自己降落的大型金属建筑，并最终找到了合适的对象。你只会在我们见面的时候逞逞嘴上威风罢了，old friend。他在脑袋里想得很大声，以保证Charles一定能够听到这句话，然后才脱离飞机往地面落去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：我真的很喜欢Kitty Pryde，所以我会时不时地把她拉出来客串一下。


	9. Day 9:A被吓坏了，B去安慰他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第九章
> 
> Tag：Charles依然没有从轮椅上起来，天启后，糖刀交加

重建大宅已经是两个月前的事情了，自那之后，Erik不再在夜晚无所事事地数着头顶上到底飘过了多少从纽约裹挟了一身金属尘埃的浮云了。不过他倒是有一次把那些尘埃吸附到手上揉成了一个金属球，至今那颗球还被好好地放在了他的床头柜上。Erik甚至自己都不知道自己为什么将它留下来，或许他只是需要一些能够提醒他既往之事的东西。

不过今晚，稍有心事的Erik又一次一手端着茶一手夹着烟坐到了窗边。夜幕深沉，厚重的云翳中漏下几缕稀疏的星光。只是普通的云层罢了，不过一团浮动的水汽。应该是Ororo做恶梦了。Erik暗暗思忖。暴雨将至。

几分钟后，Erik的烟也抽完了茶也喝完了，于是他躺回了床上。Charles依旧保持着Erik下床时的睡姿，不过不同于刚才的宁静，他神色惊惧，身体在不住地打着颤。

担忧瞬间淹没了Erik，他在Charles床边坐下，伸出手轻轻搭在后者肩上。

“Charles？”他低声呼唤了一遍，旋即拔高了音量，“Charles，你还好吗？”

年纪较小的男人并没有醒过来，Erik放在前者肩上的手加大了劲道，更加大声道，“Charles！你听到了吗？”

Charles猛地睁开双眼，惊慌失措地看着Erik。

“怎么了？”Erik柔声问道，“做恶梦了吗？”

“我很好，”Charles回答，“没事。”

“Charles，我有眼睛，刚刚那可不叫‘没事’。”

在Erik关切温和的注视下，Charles叹气：“好吧。没错，我做了个噩梦。但我很好。”

“是什么样的噩梦？我能帮你什么吗？”

“Erik，我很好。”Charles重复了一遍，但Erik一个字都不相信。

“是不是又是他？”Erik低语道，而Charles脸上的神色肯定了他的猜测，“就告诉我我能帮你什么。你梦到这些都是我的错，让我帮忙吧。”

Charles因为Erik的愧疚感而动容了，他长叹：“如果你能留下来陪陪我就再好不过了。”

Erik爬到了床上，在Charles身边躺了下去。“我就在这里。”他说道。

Charles禁不住微笑：“我知道，而这是我所渴望的全部了。”


	10. Day 10：你的OTP在忙碌了一整天后相拥而眠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十章

即便是下午，被Erik称为“亚利桑那的一个无聊的地方”的太阳也依旧毒辣，地面上升腾的热气甚至扭曲了景致。从早上开车进入沙漠地区开始，入目所及除了沙子还是沙子，橘黄色的沙漠连绵至远方的地平线，一望无际。

大概下午三点的时候，汽车突然在半路死火了。尽管Erik后来还是乖乖下车伸手去感应问题所在，然后用自己的能力轻巧一拧把车修好了，但Charles发觉前者因此更加暴躁起来。

一路上，Charles一直用眼角的余光偷瞄着Erik。希望不要被Erik当作神经病，他只是觉得Erik是他记忆以来见过的最有趣的人之一，Charles完全不能克制自己一直落在对方身上的好奇目光，

实际上Erik也不介意这个。毕竟他都已经习惯了人们用更加恶意的目光来审视他了。

太阳开始沉入地平线时，Charles不得不担心起来。如果他们没走错路的话，他们这个时候应该到达了菲尼克斯（Phoenix）了才对。

Erik一直宣称自己永远不会迷路，因为他自带GPS能够感受到地球的磁场然后找到方向，就像候鸟过冬前的迁徙一样。但Charles对此深感怀疑。

于是毫无意外的，在Charles向Erik提出他们可能走错路的假设时，Erik嗤之以鼻并坚持他们并没有跑偏。

在天已经完全黑下来的一个小时后，Charles又问了一遍。这一次，Erik终于承认了他可能走着走着就把车开偏了这个事实。

在找了一个小时的路标后，两人在到下一个镇子休息一个晚上这一点上达成了共识。

然而，三十分钟过去了，他们连半个镇子的影子都没有见到。Erik一边大叫着自己受够了一边把车停在了路边。毕竟出于争分夺秒的心理，他已经连续开了十三个小时的车。

Charles不发一语地看着Erik爬到后座拾掇出了一个能够睡觉的空间。很显然，Erik已经事先想到了他们两人可能要在车上睡觉的情况，所以在收拾东西的时候，他把行李箱全部堆到了后座底下，只留了几件衣服在座位上堆叠成几个小枕头。

收拾完毕后，Erik呼唤着Charles睡到他旁边去，并信誓旦旦地保证说那是他特意留出来的最舒服的位置。

不一会儿他们就昏昏欲睡了，但在阖眼睡过去之前，Charles伸出了手臂环住了Erik，后者也做了相同的动作。他们实在是太累了，已经没有精力也没有什么动力去抱怨什么了。


	11. Day 11：A生病了，B来照顾他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十一章
> 
> Tag：现代AU，无能力AU，甜甜甜甜甜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者有话说：因为已经赶上作者的进度了，所以我以后也是一天一更一章

“Charles，你在开玩笑吗？我只是感冒了而已！”

手上拿着新开的一盒纸巾走过来的Charles恨铁不成钢地摇头道：“从昨天晚上开始到现在你已经用光了三盒纸巾了。如果你能够有自知之明照顾好自己的话……反正说什么我都不会让你去上班的，想到别想。”

Erik仰天长叹，一边抽出了一张纸巾擤了擤鼻涕。他讨厌承认这个，但他的伴侣说得太有道理了，他完全无法反驳。

于是Erik乖乖地在家里待了一整天。

Charles也是如此，因为他得要不停地帮Erik拿纸巾、冲茶、煲汤或者鬼知道还有什么东西，反正他就像陀螺一样马不停蹄地忙前忙后根本停不下来。

尽管Erik在开始的一个小时内几乎不间断地抱怨Charles婆婆妈妈大惊小怪多管闲事，但很快在两人并肩坐着看他们翻找出来的DVD（是原初系列的星球大战）时，Erik就完全安静了下来，只在擤鼻涕的时候发出声音。

在死星爆炸的剧情到来之前，Charles注意到Erik已经再次睡了过去，但当Charles站起身去换碟时，Erik却死撑着装作他一直清醒的样子。

Charles忍不住会心一笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //作者有话说：十分抱歉今天这一更这么短，但我今天过得实在是太不顺心了。


End file.
